


wings like molted gold

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts - Round 7 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had never believed that angels had actual wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wings like molted gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



“Never thought you guys actually had wings,” Benny murmured, appraisingly eyeing the golden appendixes spreading from Samandriel's back.

“You like them?”

Despite the fact that he could probably tear Benny in half the angel sounds anxious for his approval. He might be a fierce warrior – as Benny had witnessed more than once – but he wasn't truly battle hardened. The softness of his vessel mirrored the softness of his soul quite well.

“Of course I do, they are quite beautiful,” Benny murmured stretching out his hands to touch them but stopping short, right before his fingers actually came in contact with what looked like an ocean of light.

“Can I touch them?”

“You will not be harmed by touching them.”

Benny sighed, still not quite used to the way that Samandriel reacted when it came to wordings that came natural to him but seemed to be a foreign language to the angel.

It was like Castiel had been, only that his angel was even worse than Dean's. And that he was actually considering that Samandriel was his was just a testament of how crazy his life had gotten since he had met one Dean Winchester.

And he was a Vampire, crazy was a pretty high bar to pass.

"I meant if you would like it if I touched them," he corrected the angel as gently as he could.

His usual gruff manner seemed to make Driel nervous and he had stopped trying to get him used to it the third time the angel had nearly smitten him. That didn't make it any easier though to talk to someone who had barely any grasp of a human sense of humour.

Benny quite liked the strange little angel despite all of that.

"Oh,” Samandriel flushed as he said that.

He was eyeing his wings which were fluttering behind him before hesitantly curving them forward until the tips were resting against Benny's arms. Driel had been right, it didn't hurt at all, didn't even feel uncomfortable. Instead there was a strange kind of warmth seeping into his bones. The cold that had stayed with him ever since he had gotten out of purgatory finally leaving him at least for a bit.

"Yes, I think I would like that."

Benny smiled at the angel who looked very pleased with himself, slowly reaching out with his hands until they were buried in the softness that made up Driel's wings. The warmth was seeping up his arms now and Benny found it hard to withstand the urge to just press himself into them completely.

Despite the fact that they looked like golden light they really felt like pushing into a very warm and thick liquid. The further Benny tried to push his hands into the wings the harder it got and he only belatedly realized that Samandriel was squirming in discomfort.

Immediately he pulled his hands further out, now skimming along what was probably akin to the feathers on a bird's wings. He was keeping a careful eye on Driel who's mouth was open, his breath coming in soft pants. His face was slightly flushed and there was a soft mewling sound coming from his throat.

Hm, it seemed he had found something the angel really enjoyed.

Benny continued the ministrations, slowly working out where to touch with how much force. It was incredible to see how responsive Samandriel was. He was an open book most of the time but this was something different all together.

Benny couldn't say he minded.

After what must be close to an hour Driel collapsed against him like he was boneless. Immediately Benny's arms pulled away from his wings and curled around his angel. He pulled Driel against his body and looked down at him worryingly.

“Are you okay darling?”

Samandriel nodded sleepily against his chest, his wings now draped around the two of them.

“Yes. This is very... intimate as humans would say. And while it is not essential for my survival it is something that makes me feel comfortable and safe. I simply didn't have this ever since... well for a while now.”

Benny pulled his angel even closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. He and the angel had been travelling together for many years now. Samandriel had been dropped of at his hiding place by the Winchester's when they had rescued him from the King of Hell. It seemed Heaven didn't want him anymore after he had betrayed them by giving out the names of the prophet and if the demons found out he was still on earth they were going to try and hunt him down again. So it had fallen to Benny to protect him.

At first it had just been another thing he had done for Dean but he had actually grown to like the little angel. Now he couldn't imagine a life without him anymore.

“Anytime you need it,” he offered gently.

“Thank you,” murmured Samandriel, already half asleep.

Benny stayed awake to watch over his angel, ready to fight until his death if need be, the warmth of the glowing wings chasing the last lingering taints of Purgatory away for good.


End file.
